La Primera Vez: Preludio a una Resaca
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [desafío de SkuAg #3] Sora no sabía en qué momento la pequeña celebración se convirtió en una fiesta de esas donde se tira la casa por la ventana. Tampoco recordaba en qué minuto su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. [YamaSora]


Esto debe ser un tipo de record para mí. Porque desde que comencé a escribir, jamás, JAMÁS, había publicado mas de un fic en menos de tres días.

En serio.

Bueno, esto es, igual que el anterior, en respuesta al desafío de **SkuAg** :

[¡Sorato borrachos! Te doy dos ideas: que sea la primera borrachera de uno de los dos, o que sea una borrachera madura: ya viviendo juntos, sábado de noche, ya sabemos que a Yama no le gusta salir, de alguna manera la convence de quedarse tomando algo. Pero Sora es muy débil ante el alcohol y sucumbe, y luego estaría bueno que sucumba él también jaja. Ni sé para que te di ambas opciones, es evidente que te decantarás por esta para termInar con una escena que _huela a limón._ ]

Tomé la primera idea.

No se si salió con el humor que querías, **Sku** , pero lo intente. Aunque si hay besos, mucho, muchos besos :P

 **Disclaimer: Digimon's not mine. No hago dinero con esto.**

* * *

 **"La Primera Vez: Preludio a una Resaca"**

 **(Sora no sabía en qué momento la pequeña celebración se convirtió en una fiesta de esas donde se tira la casa por la ventana. Tampoco recordaba en qué minuto su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas.)**

* * *

Mimi concedió el uso de su casa.

La idea original era bastante inofensiva; celebrar el triunfo del Club de Tenis, triunfo que les otorgó la entrada al campeonato nacional que estaba fechado para el verano, en unos pocos meses más. Inofensiva y nada fuera de lo normal. Sora hasta estaba dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de ir a un bar.

Pero Mimi, al ser la primera de sus amigos en llegar a su lado, escuchó la idea, e inmediatamente la echó abajo, diciendo que un bar no era adecuado para celebrar tan monumental suceso _(aunque Sora tenía la sospecha que había algo más que eso en la explicación de su amiga)_. Entonces ofreció el uso de su casa, ese _mismo_ día, ya que sus padres estarían fuera de la cuidad y, obvio, no les molestaría para nada.

Para ese entonces, el resto de los chicos habían llegado a su lado, y luego de felicitaciones, Sora se acercó a Yamato, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró cuan orgulloso estaba de ella. La pelirroja sonrió, y cogió una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, e iba a agradecerle, con un beso en los labios, cuando fue interrumpida.

Mimi eligió ese momento para colgarse de su brazo, con una sonrisa y las buenas noticias de su fiesta de celebración.

—Dos horas —exclamó entusiasmada—. Nos vemos en mi casa en dos horas, Sora. Tu igual, Yamato.

Sora asintió divertida y le confirmó que ahí estarían, Yamato miró a Mimi como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, antes de asentir también.

Minutos después todos iban camino a sus casas, a preparase para la fiesta. Y fue solo ahí que ella se preguntó, en voz alta, si dos horas serían suficientes para organizar todo.

—Quizás no —le dijo Yamato en respuesta—. Pero es Mimi.

 **.**

Al final, si se pudo organizar todo a tiempo.

El problema fue que la simple, pequeña fiesta de celebración se convirtió rápidamente en una estruendosa fiesta de esas donde apenas hay espacio para caminar por los pasillos de la casa. Y eso que la casa de Mimi era ya bastante grande. Pero nadie adivinaría eso con solo ver la cantidad de gente que trataba de pasar sin empujar, y que fallaba en el intento.

Sora no sabía ni que pensar.

Cuando ella y Yamato llegaron al lugar, solo había un poco de gente; Mimi estaba ahí, obviamente, Taichi también, Takeru y Hikari _(y Sora no cuestionó eso, aceptó su presencia gustosa, y más tarde se arrepentiría de no pedirles que se fueran)_ , las chicas del Club de Tenis, algunos de sus compañeros de clases y amigos de Taichi. Más o menos unas veinte personas, nada abrumador.

Había refrescos, la música era amena y todo iba bien.

Hasta que se empezaron a hacer llamadas, y mandar mensajes de texto; y después del segundo viaje al baño, Sora salió y se encontró con la casa ya que estallaba de gente. Con música estruendosa saliendo de los parlantes _(ella estaba casi segura que era Pop, y, oh Dios, Yamato seguro sufría por eso)_ , y vasos de plástico pasando de mano en mano.

Al momento que logró regresar al living, entre empujones y gritos de permiso, Taichi estaba saludando animadamente a los que Sora reconoció como los chicos del equipo de futbol de la primaria, Mimi le dio un vaso de plástico, exclamando que la fiesta recién comenzaba _(¡mientras más mejor!)_ antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, y Yamato… su rubio novio aún estaba sentado donde lo dejó, con un vaso en la mano también, y dándole una media sonrisa cargada de humor.

Sora hizo un puchero, pero se acercó rápidamente a él, sentándose a su lado; Yamato no perdió el tiempo y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Sorprendida? —su pregunta la hizo justo en su oído, pero aun así el chico tuvo que gritar un poco para ser escuchado por sobre el ascendente ruido.

—¿De aparecer en medio del caos? —Sora giró los ojos al verlo reír, y ni se detuvo a pensar que había en el vaso antes de tomar un sorbo _(y, en retrospectiva, ese fue su primer error)_ , después de todo, solo debían haber refrescos en la casa.

—Mimi lo hizo por ti; mientras más mejor, ¿no?

—Eso solo aplica si conoces a la gente y, Yamato, ¡no tengo idea de quienes son la mayoría de estas personas!

Y por los siguientes minutos, ellos se la pasaron así, conversando dentro de lo que se podía, riendo de las cosas que sus conocidos hacían y los desconocidos también, bebiendo lo que Sora asumía eran simples refrescos, interminables refrescos de hecho, porque cada vez que ella estaba segura de terminarse su vaso, este volvía a aparecer en su mano completamente lleno.

De repente, en medio de su investigación de dichos vasos mágicos, Sora sintió a Yamato acercársele, volteó a preguntarle qué pasaba pero su cuerpo, pensó, se movía _lento_ , o su mente iba muy rápido. El asunto era, que Yamato ya estaba besando su cuello, porque al parecer, no tenía intención de seguir hablando.

Por un segundo, Sora quiso alejarlo, porque ¡estaban en medio de una fiesta, rodeados de personas extrañas! _Esto_ … ¡ellos no hacían esto, besarse así en público! Sin embargo, no lo hizo; no lo alejó ni protestó, en lugar de eso, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su cuello. Sintió los labios del rubio subir, hasta tener acceso a su oreja, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí; para cuando Yamato tomó posesión de sus labios, ella no paraba de estremecerse.

El enigma de los vasos era lo último que tenía en mente.

 **.**

En algún momento, mientras se besaban, Sora terminó sobre el regazo de su novio. Y en algún momento después de eso, sus manos se abrieron paso por debajo de ropas hasta encontrar su abdomen, evocando una serie de gemidos de dicho novio que eran ahogados por sus labios. Y momentos después de eso, fueron las manos de Yamato las que se aventuraban por debajo de su falda, y a Sora le tomó un minuto realizar que ella usaba medias, y por eso no había contacto de piel con piel, ya que las noches de Marzo aun eran demasiado frías.

Nada de eso la incentivó a romper la cadena de besos que compartían, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior, si la sensación de ardor le decía algo. Su mente estaba felizmente abrumada por sensaciones y sentimientos enfocados en el rubio, y leve zumbido rondando en sus alrededores lo hacía todo más intenso.

Ella jamás pensó en cuestionar porque Yamato sabía _diferente_ , porque sus labios tenían un gusto amargo debajo de su usual dulzura.

De repente su mundo se sacudió violentamente y sus labios se despegaron de los de su novio; escuchó el rubio maldecir fuertemente mientras ella hundía su rostro en su hombro. Cuando volteó a ver qué pasaba, Yamato había empujado a una persona que apenas podía caminar, mientras que sus acompañantes se disculpaban entre risas.

Un instante, y Sora se dio cuenta que el tipo había caído sobre ellos. Al siguiente segundo recordó lo que había hecho y apresurada se levantó de su lugar sobre Yamato, agradeciendo ya la oscuridad que los rodeaba mientras se arreglaba la falda, porque de seguro su rostro estaba enrojecido.

Yamato se levantó también, mirándola con preocupación, lo que le sorprendió porque ella estaba _bien_ , solo… solo… El chico se acercó, sujetando sus hombros, pero antes de hablar fueron interrumpidos. Por Taichi, quien apareciendo de la nada, puso un brazo en los hombros de Yamato y jaló de él.

—¡Yamato! ¡Vamos a celebrar!

La pelirroja dio un paso al frente, alarmada, cuando vio a su amigo tambalearse peligrosamente, pero Yamato logró estabilizarlo, y luego Taichi lo arrastro hacia algún lugar de la casa, perdiéndose entre la gente. Sora permaneció en su lugar por unos segundos más, y un pensamiento logró abrirse paso por su mente; desconcertante.

Taichi estaba ebrio.

Se emborrachó en una fiesta donde se _suponía_ no había alcohol.

¿Y dónde estaba Mimi?

Dando media vuelta, Sora iba dispuesta a encontrar a su amiga. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, con la infinita cantidad de gente y ¿acaso la casa de Mimi se había expandido? Porque no podía haber otra explicación para esto.

De nuevo, entre empujones y codazos, y gritos de permiso, Sora logró salir del living, yendo directo a un pasillo aún más poblado, si es que se podía, y ahora era ella la que recibía empujones pero fue salvada de un accidente por la puerta giratoria de la cocina. Aunque casi se va de espaldas al entrar así de rápido.

La inesperada brisa fue bienvenida, y por primera vez desde despegar los labios de su novio, Sora se dio cuenta de lo caluroso que estaba el lugar, claro, con toda la gente. La puerta de la cocina se abría para dar paso a mucho más gente en el jardín trasero. _Fumando_.

¿Dónde _estaba_ Mimi?

La puerta giratoria de la cocina se abrió de golpe y si no fuera porque sus reflejos decidieron hacer su aparición en ese momento, Sora hubiera terminado con un moretón en el hombro. Pero luego de ese rápido actuar, su cuerpo volvió a su estado letárgico, su mente envuelta en el placentero zumbido de… de _lo que sea_. Por lo que su razonamiento andaba lento. Muy lento.

Es por eso que le costó reconocer la cabeza rubia del chico que casi la dejó con un moretón, o el cabello castaño de la chica que lo besaba con desesperación. Es por eso que no reaccionó cuando el muchacho aprisionó a la chica contra el mesón, ni cuando sus manos se perdieron debajo del sweater, ni cuando la chica gimió en respuesta.

Si reaccionó, sin embargo, cuando escuchó el grito de sorpresa de su, hasta ahora, desaparecida amiga.

—¡No! —gritó Mimi, de algún modo logrando alzar la voz por sobre el ruido de la música—. ¡Deténgase, ahora! ¡Ahora les digo!

Takeru y Hikari hicieron una pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para que Mimi los separara, mirándolos con sospecha antes de suspirar. Entonces Sora vio lo que pasaba.

—¿Han estado bebiendo? —preguntó alarmada, la sorpresa inyectándole un dosis de adrenalina que la dejó pensar con más claridad.

—¡Sora! Dame tu teléfono —dijo Mimi.

Ella no dudó en hacer lo que se le pidió, sus ojos enfocados en los menores, quienes claramente estuvieron bebiendo lo que _no_ debían. Mimi le devolvió su teléfono minutos después, asegurándole que había conseguido un chofer para los chicos, y entre las dos, se llevaron a los menores hacia la entrada para esperar a que pasaran con ellos, y vigilar que no hicieran nada inapropiado nuevamente.

Aprovechando la situación, Sora le dio una mirada de exasperación a su amiga, quien se veía más alegre de lo que ameritaba la situación.

—Mimi, ¿alcohol?

—Eh —le sonrió apenada, al menos tenía la decencia de admitir que cometió un error—. La verdad no sé qué pasó. No había nada al comienzo, lo sabes. Pero cuando el resto empezó a llegar… No me di cuenta hasta después de beber unos vasos.

—¿Y de dónde salieron todas estas personas? No creo que las conozcas.

Mimi rio.

—¿De dónde crees? Amigos de los amigos de los amigos…

Ni siquiera Sora fue inmune al humor de eso.

—¿Cuántos vasos bebiste antes de saber que no eran refrescos? —preguntó Mimi, mirándola con un ojo crítico—. No te vez afectada para nada.

La pelirroja sonrió, pero no dijo nada. La verdad, que contrario a lo que su amiga creía, el alcohol _sí_ la había afectado, quizás no lo suficiente como para tambalearse, pero si para deshacer todas sus inhibiciones. Porque _sobria_ , ella definitivamente no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Yamato minutos atrás.

Para entonces, la naturaleza hizo su llamado y ella no lo pudo ignorar, así que se excusó con la dueña de casa y volvió a entrar. Confiando en que Mimi se aseguraría de que Takeru y Hikari llegarán a salvo a sus respectivos hogares.

No sería hasta la mañana siguiente—bueno, hasta el _mediodía_ , cuando se enteraría que Mimi los había enviado con el señor Ishida, porque los Yagami o la señora Takaishi hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo al ver a sus hijos así. El padre de Yamato si lo regañó, pero no hubo castigos ni prohibiciones de verse; solo les pidió que no lo hicieran de nuevo _(y, sorpresivamente, los chicos no lo hicieron)_.

 **.**

Sora juraría que pasaron horas antes de volver a ver a Mimi. Horas. Pero aún era de noche, el amanecer no parecía estar cerca, así que su lógica le fallaba un poco.

Y su mundo ya le daba vueltas.

Una pequeña parte de si le susurraba que lamentaría todo a la mañana _(o tarde)_ siguiente. Que la cantidad de alcohol ingerida le pasaría la cuenta. Pero el resto de ella le daba unas palmadas a esa vocecita para callarla y le decía en cambio, que aprovechara el momento, que no era como si esto se volvería algo rutinario, ¡y era su celebración! ¿Qué había de malo en disfrutar todo eso al máximo?

Nada, pensó Sora mientras se bebía el último sorbo del vaso, absolutamente nada.

Y como las veces anteriores, _infinitas_ veces, otro vaso apareció en su mano, solo que ahora venía con un sonriente extraño. Sora iba a rechazarlo, pero tenía _mucha_ sed; y no parecía importar cuanto bebiera, la sed no se iba. Así que lo aceptó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda de los brazos de su novio, a ver si así lograba saciar _algo_.

Pero el extraño no la dejó pasar, de hecho, se interpuso a propósito en su camino.

—¡Disculpa…! —comenzó Sora, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Hola! —exclamó el extraño.

—¡Hola! —le respondió ella, con una media sonrisa, y nuevamente se dispuso a seguir adelante, sin éxito.

—¡Soy Kai!

—Sora —respondió desganada, ya frunciendo el ceño, y nuevamente intento en seguir con su camino.

Pero el chico no parecía entender sus indirectas, porque sujetó su brazo, efectivamente cortando su escape. La pelirroja parpadeó un segundo y luego abrió la boca para exigirle que la soltara, sin embargo, algo más la interrumpió.

De la nada, un par de manos sujetaron sus hombros, alejándola del extraño, otra mano se estiró por su derecha, sujetando la muñeca del extraño y obligándolo a soltarla, y por último, una cuarta mano se extendió por su izquierda, empujando al extraño unos pasos atrás.

Y así, se vio rodeada por un trio de muchachos que reconocería en cualquier lado, claro, si los veía casi a diario, en especial ahora que su relación con Yamato se había establecido tanto.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó con una sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto a cambio.

Luego, los tres voltearon sus miradas, ahora frías y calculadoras, hacia el extraño.

—¿Qué opinas de esto, Akira? —pregunto Yukata, quien estaba detrás de ella, aun sosteniendo sus hombros.

—Opino —dijo Akira, quien estaba a su derecha—, que el tipo es estúpido, porque hasta un alcohólico podría entender las indirectas que literalmente le golpeaban la cara. ¿Takashi?

—Estúpido, definitivamente —concedió Takashi, quien estaba a su izquierda—. Porque lo recuerdo de la escuela, y _todos_ saben quién es el novio de Sora.

El extraño tenía una expresión de molestia, o lo que él creía era molestia porque de verdad se veía más propenso a vomitar que molesto. Abrió su boca, seguro para decir algo, pero luego dio un paso atrás, y se fue.

Sora lo miró curiosa, pero se encogió de hombros al no interesarse más, y dio media vuelta a sonreírle a los chicos. Ellos rieron cuando su media vuelta la dejó tambaleándose por un momento, por suerte Akira sujetó sus brazos para evitar accidentes.

—Dios, Takenouchi, ¿qué has bebido? —preguntó Yukata, alzando la voz por sobre la música; le arrebató el vaso de las manos y lo olió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. En serio, ¿qué has bebido?

—Yo no bebo —respondió ella, haciendo un puchero que generó más risas y provocó que Takashi le diera unas palmadas en la cabeza—. ¡Hey! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—¿No supiste? Tu amiga Mimi nos _exigió_ a que recogiéramos al hermano de Yamato y su pequeña novia, eh, ¿Hikari? —explicó Akira.

—Y de paso nos invitó por las molestias —agregó Takashi mientras inspeccionaba el vaso que le habían quitado de las manos, le dio un sorbo solo para escupirlo después—. ¿Cómo puedes beber esto, Takenouchi?

—Tengo sed.

—Entonces bebe agua —le dijo Akira, con una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a guiarla por entre la gente—. ¿Dónde está Yamato?

Pero Sora ya no lo escuchó, su mente enfocada en una revelación que no había pensado antes. ¡Agua! Claro, ¡esa era la respuesta a su problema de sed! ¡Brillante, Akira era brillante! Un chasquido de dedos la sacó de su epifanía. Parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a Takashi con desconcierto.

—Estás muy distraída, Takenouchi —le dijo, sonriendo divertido—. ¿Y Yamato?

—Con Taichi.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá está —interrumpió Yukata, no que haya sido una interrupción real, ya que hasta ahora ella ni idea tenía de donde estaba su novio.

Pero ahora lo sabía, y mientras los chicos volvían a reír, Sora observó la escena con detenimiento.

Yamato y Taichi estaban haciendo una pulseada de brazos. Eso en si no tenía nada de raro, no. Era el hecho de que ambos estuvieran con una camiseta sin manga y una polera, respectivamente, lo que llamó su atención. Porque, y Sora no tenía frío pero, la noche no estaba como para vestir solo eso. A su alrededor habían varias personas, más chicas que chicos, de hecho, animándolos a ganar.

Mimi estaba con ellos. Y parecía dispuesta a sabotear a ambos, hasta que se decidió e hizo perder al moreno.

Taichi se quejó, dijo algo que se perdió entre los gritos y el ruido de la música, pero se puso de pie; no que tuviera opción porque Mimi lo obligó a hacerlo. Y después ella le quitó la polera. Así nada más. Y lo besó. _Así nada más_.

Hubiera reído ante la sorpresa de Taichi, quien solo pudo que dejarse llevar, metafórica y literalmente ya que Mimi le tomó la mano y lo alejó de ahí. Hubiera reído a _carcajadas_ , de no ser por las chicas que repentinamente rodearon a Yamato, una incluso teniendo la osadía de tirar del borde de su camiseta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sora camino con determinación a rescatar a su novio, quien además de incomodo, se veía a un paso de reaccionar en mala. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que apenas escuchó los gritos de los miembros restantes de la banda.

—¡VE POR TU HOMBRE, TAKENOUCHI!

Obvio que iría a por él.

Las chicas no tomaron su interrupción de buena gana, no que le importara mucho, porque Sora ni les prestó atención. No cuando le plantó un beso a Yamato que lo dejó temblando contra su cuerpo. El rubio soltó un siseo y sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus caderas. De repente, el zumbido en su cabeza se expandió a su cuerpo y lo único que podía pensar era en buscar un lugar privado para _continuar_.

—¡Oye!

Fue una de las chicas, lo sabía, pero Sora no pudo reaccionar porque Yamato gruño por lo bajo.

—¡LARGO!

Las chicas no dudaron en irse. Abriéndole paso a los chicos de la banda.

—Yamato.

Sora no supo identificar quien habló, su mente abrumada con sentimientos de deseo muy familiares para ella y un anhelo de hacer _algo_ , de dar un paso más allá en su relación con el atractivo rubio.

—Akira —el pecho de Yamato vibró con sus palabras, a Sora le gustaba eso—. Yuakata, Takashi. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—La explicación más corta, tu amiga Mimi nos invitó.

—Es un alivio saber que al menos tú puedes con la ingesta de alcohol, Ishida.

—Jajá, muy gracioso, Takashi.

La pelirroja apenas y ponía atención a la charla, estaba más interesada en hacerle saber a Yamato que quería algo de privacidad sin tener que decirlo, así que deslizó sus manos debajo de la camiseta; él se tensó inmediatamente. Ah, tenía su atención ahora.

Yamato siguió hablando por un tiempo más, los chicos le comentaban algo que a Sora ya no le interesaba, entonces cuando al fin se despidieron, y ella tuvo a su novio solo, al fin, este le miró con algo de preocupación.

—¿Qué?

—Los chicos me dijeron lo que pasó hace un rato —dijo Yamato, pero ella no lo comprendió—. El estúpido —agregó con una sonrisa.

Sora sonrió también.

—¡Ah, sí! Los chicos son los mejores, en serio.

Yamato rio levemente, lo sintió más de lo que lo escuchó, y luego se acercó a ella a susurrarle al oído.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa —dijo, besando su cuello, y luego se volteó a recoger su camisa y el sweater que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Sora negó con la cabeza, porque _no_. No, no, no, no. Ir a casa significaría separarse; ella iría con su madre y él con su padre y _no_. No, no. Esta noche no se alejaría de su novio. Y eso dijo. Pero Yamato no parecía entender.

—No —interrumpió ella, sin darle tiempo de hablar, sujetó las trabillas de sus pantalones y jaló—, no… es hora de buscar una habitación.

Sí, una habitación.

 **.**

La verdad era que Sora no sabía realmente que iba a pasar, ella solo quería que _algo_ pasara. Algo _más_. En privado, porque si bien le importaba poco ahora que el mundo la viera besando a Yamato con desenfreno, no quería que las chicas merodeando la casa viera lo que su novio tenía que ofrecer cuando ella le quitara la ropa. Y tampoco creía que Yamato estaría feliz si los chicos veían como ella se quitaba su ropa.

Por eso buscaban una habitación. Porque a pesar de sus protestas, realmente penosas ya que Sora podía sentir que su rubio novio quería también, Yamato no se resistió por mucho. Todo esto, se sentía casi como el antes de su primera vez, hace más de un año. Con la diferencia que ellos habían conseguido estar todo el fin de semana juntos _(y Sora recordaba, vagamente ahora, que gracias a Mimi su madre no había sospechado nada)_.

Mucho había pasado desde esa primera vez, así como mucho pasó antes. Ella y Yamato habían perdido casi todas las inhibiciones cuando estaban juntos pero… había _cosas_.

Cosas.

Al fin, llegaron al segundo piso. Les había tomado tiempo, y la pelirroja estaba segura que la casa se había llenado con más gente. El pasillo frente a ella estaba menos poblado que el primer piso, pero aun había muchas personas. Sora ya estaba ansiosa de un poco de privacidad, y Yamato apenas se contenía para no tocarla.

Rápidamente, y rogando de no encontrar algo que pudiera traumarla y matar sus ansias de estar con Yamato, Sora caminó al final del pasillo, el rubio siguiéndole de cerca. Y ahí, el picaporte cedió, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una habitación desierta.

Yamato no tardó en hacer uso de esta.

Con el eco del portazo retumbando sus oídos, Sora se vio presionada contra la puerta, sus labios siendo devorados. Sin quedarse atrás, la pelirroja reaccionó dando tanto como recibía, besando a Yamato con igual fervor mientras trataba de disminuir las barreras de la ropa. El rubio entendió lo que quería, y se alejó para despojarse de la camiseta que aun tenia puesta, y ella aprovechó ese momento para quitarse el sweater. Su blusa no presentó problemas cuando volvieron a besarse, porque se abotonaba y él ya era casi un experto en deshacer botones.

Claro que ahora parecía tener dificultades, las suficientes para distraerse del beso y darle tiempo a Sora de dominarlo por completo. Para cuando la blusa cayó al piso, ellos ya caían sobre la cama; Sora metió su lengua en la boca de Yamato, tragándose el gemido que escapó de él, pues sus manos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por abrir sus pantalones.

Lo logró.

Entonces Yamato sujetó sus manos y rompió el beso, clavando sus ojos en ella. Sus pupilas dilatadas cubrían casi por completo el azul de sus ojos; Sora se estremeció. Hace más de un año que su vida sexual había dado un vuelco excitante, donde ella descubrió que la masturbación, cuando se hacía en pareja, era más satisfactoria que estando solo. Donde descubrió más de una forma de hacer que Yamato llegara al clímax, que su expresión cuando estaba en ese punto era… tan masculina y… indescriptible. Descubrió que a su vez, Yamato había memorizado todos esos puntos que la hacían caer al vacío sin fallar, que mientras ella podía ser muy vocal durante el acto, al final su grito era silencioso.

Un año, durante el cual se dio cuenta, que si bien lo convencional le gustaba, ella quería probar más. Que cuando Yamato propuso algo nuevo, su reacción solo fue silencio atónito porque no concebía la fuerza con la que el placer la azotó.

Así que ahora, ella le recordaría esa propuesta, y liberando sus manos, Sora sujetó los pantalones y los bajó un poco más, solo hasta dejar salir lo que quería.

—Dios…

Jamas dejaba de sorprenderse de lo ridículamente atractivo que era Yamato.

El rubio la miraba fijamente, el deseo saliéndole por los poros, su respiración ya era elaborada, ¡y aun no hacían nada! Sora sonrió, le encantaba tener este poder sobre él. Sus ojos apreciaron lo que tenía frente a ella, y luego su sonrisa se amplió, lamiendo sus labios.

Yamato siseó en anticipación, al fin comprendiendo lo que venía.

Sora no lo hizo esperar más.

 **.**

Horas, muchas horas después, cuando la luz del sol al fin logró romper con el sueño, abriéndose paso entre las cortinas, Sora entre miles de sensaciones insignificantes, antes de procesar su desnudez, y el masculino cuerpo, igual de desnudo pegado a su lado. Antes de procesar todo eso, ella solo sabía una cosa, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Eso era que sentía como que alguien le martillaba la cabeza.

 _«Nunca más…»_

Y en serio pretendía mantener esa promesa.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake #1 (después de la fiesta):**

—Ugh… Sora…

—¿…Mimi?

—Por favor… dime que tú y Yamato no tuvieron sexo en mi cama.

—…Esta bien. Yamato y yo no tuvimos sexo en tu cama.

—¡Sora…!

—¡Lo siento!

* * *

 **Omake #2 (después de la fiesta, en otro lugar):**

—Yamato…

—¿…Taichi?

—Creo que Mimi siente algo por mí.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?

—El beso. Aunque si habían dudas, lo que pasó después…

— _No_. Sin detalles, solo… No.

* * *

 **Omake #3 (después de la fiesta, también en otro lugar):**

—Takeru… ¿estas despierto?

—Despertando, despertando… Hikari… ¿qué haces aquí…?

—Eso iba a preguntarte… ¿sabes cómo llegamos a la casa de tu padre?

—¿Papá…?

—¡Takeru! Arriba, tendremos una pequeña charla antes de llevar a la señorita a su casa.

—Oh, diablos…

* * *

 **Ahora, sí. Fin.**

* * *

So. Yeah.

Me divertí escribiendo esto, en serio. Fue dificil captar a Sora ebria, y creo que no salio tan ebria, pero porque la historia fue contada desde su punto de vista.

Oh, well.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
